


happy birthday

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Younghyun is upset because he thought that his boyfriends' forget about his birthday. Surely, he really can't expect the surprise gift he will receive before the end of the day.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANG YOUNGHYUN, YOUNG K, KANG BRIAN, KANG BRA, BRIBRI :D
> 
> featuring my fav and hopefully everyone's ships  
> jaepilian in the house~

Younghyun somehow feels delighted since he wakes up today, quite early in the morning. He isn’t an early riser at any cost—except he needs to attend his morning classes which only scheduled every Tuesday and Friday _or_ has his boyfriends’ wake him up in such a bizarre way, to fulfill a primal desire. But, today he wakes up early completely for a different reason. It’s _his birthday_ and he feels the urge to celebrate it as early as he can.

He strides directly to the kitchen, Wonpil in his sight. The younger male didn’t even realize Younghyun’s presence as the shortest in height between the two has his back against the red-haired male as Wonpil rummaging on their shared fridge to find something edible to make their breakfast, perhaps. Younghyun takes his time for a little while before he announced himself unexpectedly and startled the male before him.

“Good morning, Piri.” He mumbles behind Wonpil’s back before the said male turns around and facing him. Wonpil smiles as he playfully ruffles Younghyun’s hair in the process.

“Good morning, hyung.” Wonpil replies with a soft, calming tone that Younghyun really loves. “What is it that you’re up so early, hyung? I thought you don’t have any morning classes today.”

Younghyun shakes his head vigorously. “No, I am not.” He answers with such a hopeful tone towards Wonpil. He expects an early _‘happy birthday’_ greeting from his youngest boyfriend, but he actually gets none. Wonpil didn’t forget that today is Younghyun’s birthday, right?

Wonpil then starts to prepare breakfast, humming a line of a popular song from an idol group that Younghyun didn’t even care about. The older male immediately puckers his lips forward – _pouts_ – and sulks, putting his head down to the kitchen table with a heavy sigh.

“Why you look so gloomy in the morning, Bri?” Jaehyung chirps in as he finished wash up, clad in his loose shorts with a naked chest in full display, towel hanging on his neck as he put a peck on Younghyun’s cheek before turns to Wonpil’s lips with the equal fondness.

“I’m upset, hyung.” He mumbles his annoyance, didn’t even bother to look at both male direction, when Wonpil and Jaehyung engage in a knowing smile with each other, but choose stayed silent. “I’m upset with both of you.”

Wonpil fakes a surprised tone, but Younghyun is not even aware of it. The blonde male does his best to act, to playing along with Jaehyung’s plan for Younghyun’s surprise later on. “Why, hyung? What did we do wrong in such an early morning?”

Jaehyung pats Wonpil’s shoulder sympathetically – almost mocking on his tone as he speaks if Younghyun even realizes that. “Oh, let him be, Piri.” There is a faint sound of the fridge being slam shut combined with a sizzling noise from whatever things Wonpil is trying to cook in such early morning. “Brian seems easily upset these days.”

Younghyun puffs out his annoyance – Jaehyung presence doesn't even help at all. He then quickly straighten up himself before stomping back to his room with a loud thud of the door being slam shut on the background, leaving both of the males with each other presence. Once Younghyun is out of sight, both Jaehyung and Wonpil put their victorious smile, bumps their knuckles with utmost joy.

“I really feel sorry for him today, hyung.” Wonpil smiles but couldn’t hide his giddy feeling about the thing that will unfold later. “Hope that he will not upset with us again later.”

Jaehyung chuckles. “Don’t worry about that, Wonpil-ah.” He strides closer, inspecting the half-cooked bacon on the sizzling frying pan for a second before Wonpil expertly flips it to the other side. “He’ll love it for sure.”

Wonpil’s laughs echoing between their closed distances in such a cramped kitchen. “Sure, he’ll love it, hyung. We’ll give him the best gift, aren’t we?” He said whilst plating the perfectly cooked slices of bacon next to the sunny side egg.

Jaehyung nods and takes a look at Younghyun’s closed-door for a second, whistling as he walks past.

Little did Younghyun knows, he will get the best gift of his life, ever.

+

Wonpil peeks his head to Younghyun’s room a while later, casually walks himself with a tray of breakfast consists of an innocent sunny side egg, portions of bacon, sausages and a glass of healthy juice, before sitting on Younghyun’s bed. The owner of the bed still looks quite upset, but Wonpil can’t spoil the fun, for now, so he acts nonchalant.

“Breakfast?” He nudges the tray on Younghyun’s laps and the older can’t help but give in immediately, his nostrils being attacked by the delicious smell. Younghyun stabs the sausages and slices of bacon before gulps down the drink as Wonpil’s eyes never leaving any of his movement.

Younghyun feels the intense gaze, but as he still feels upset, his words come short. “What?”

Wonpil shrugs as he straightens up himself, about the same time Jaehyung’s head peeking into the cracked door. The black-haired male announced that he will come home quite late, so he maybe will skip dinner time with them. Wonpil just nods before ushers the eldest of the three out of Younghyun’s room as he knows that Jaehyung’s excuse is only a part of the plan.

“I’ll leave then!” Jaehyung shouts from somewhere between the front door and the connecting corridor as Younghyun walks out from the confines of his room, brings out his breakfast tray before putting it out to the kitchen sink. He nods but says nothing, Wonpil is nowhere to be found and Younghyun let out another huff of annoyance. He didn’t have a class to do until afternoon and he already finished his assignment a few days ago, so he will catch up some sleep for an hour or two.

“Younghyun hyung, don’t forget to dry the laundry later on, okay?” Wonpil shuffling his feet out from his room, his bag slings on his shoulder. He walks past the red-haired male, giving a quick peck on the cheek and almost slips a sacred word for the day but he quickly managed himself. “I’ll be at Dowoon’s place after classes but probably will be back for dinner.” Wonpil rambling out his words as he adjusts his bag, not even waits for Younghyun’s reply, before dashes out from the front door.

Younghyun let out another heavy sigh.

How could both of them forget what day is it today, right?

Younghyun then decided to arrive on his class quite early after doing what Wonpil had told him before, earning an earful birthday greeting from no other than his best friend, Sungjin, when the later met with Younghyun on the corridor. He shared a class with Sungjin today and the dark brown-haired male gasps a surprise when Younghyun told him that Sungjin is the first person who remembers his birthday today.

“Really?” Sungjin asks with a slightly surprised tone. “Nothing as in _nothing_ from your boyfriends?”

Younghyun shakes his head and huffs breathily as Sungjin pats his shoulder in a comforting manner. The younger male put out a thankful smile before lost on his train of thought again.

He still hopes for a small surprise event from his boyfriends’ when Younghyun back to their shared apartment later in the evening and he found no one. He really lost count of how many times he has been sighing through the day and decided to sleep earlier than he intended to, skipping his dinner despite the growling protest from his stomach. He didn’t feel as expectant as before.

Younghyun is fast asleep on the comfort of the plush mattress and wakes up a couple of hours later with heavy dips on the bed. He blinks his eyes sleepily, blurred looking at sweet smiles from the two males, too sweet that Younghyun thinks he might still dreaming. Wonpil probably shows his genuine smile but he doubts Jaehyung did the same. The black-haired male is really bad at acting and Younghyun didn’t know why he just realized that.

“What?” He immediately retorts – sitting up himself, still feeling bitter with the two males in the room. “I’m still upset with both of you.”

Wonpil let out a breathy chuckle along with Jaehyung, which makes Younghyun puckering his lips in annoyance. Why both of them are acting so annoyingly, especially today?

“Oh my, BriBri.” Jaehyung said in between. “Don’t act too childish, do you?”

The only red-haired in the room scoots closer to the wall behind him, make a quite distance with both of them, showing his annoyance. “Don’t you remember what day is it today, hyung?” He retorts again. “Not even one of you?”

The two males immediately stop their laughter, throwing glances at each other briefly before looking back at Younghyun. It Wonpil's turn to speak.

“We do, hyung.” He said within his velvety voice and Younghyun can’t help but melts with such a tone. The red-haired male really loves the tone of Wonpil’s voice. “We really do know what _day_ is it today.” He emphasizes the word _‘day’_ but Younghyun can’t get his hope high yet.

“Don’t say it’s Thursday.” Younghyun bites back because he really not in the mood for their futile attempt of jokes today. He might appreciate it on the other time.

“It is.” Jaehyung’s reply comes in second and Younghyun puffs out another annoyance. “Today is Thursday and it’s your birthday, Bri.” Jaehyung finally says it and puts a warm smile. “Happy birthday, love.” He says, leans forward to placing a peck on Younghyun’s cheek.

Younghyun surely is taken aback. He blinks his eyes rapidly, the sleepiness is now long gone.

“W-what?”

“Happy birthday, hyung.” Wonpil comes in tow to place a peck on Younghyun’s other cheek.

“I—” Younghyun’s reply comes in a stuttering tone, much to his own dislike. He felt a little bit guilty for such a childish tantrum he had thrown to them in the morning earlier.

“You think that we forget it, right?” Jaehyung asks, his tone somewhat gentle. “We don’t, Bri.”

Younghyun felt a heat of ashamed creep into his face right now—he didn’t even protest when Jaehyung called him Brian for the whole day. The dim light of his room didn’t even help to hide it as he glances to both males before him, back and forth. Wonpil looks at him understandingly.

“We want to be the last person to say it today, hyung.” The youngest between them reasons. “Because people only remember the first and the last thing happened, right?”

The red-haired male stifles unattractive snort and both of the male chuckles lightly. Younghyun is always looking so cute when he is whiny or a little bit mad. Jaehyung ruffles Younghyun’s hair playfully.

“Are we good now, Bri?” He smiles.

“No,” Younghyun replies with a pout. “I didn’t get my present yet.”

“Oh, no.” Jaehyung fakes a gasp and Wonpil just laughs lightly at the poor acting. “We’re sorry that we really forget about that, Bri.” Jaehyung smiles sheepishly, glancing at Wonpil briefly.

“Hyung!” Younghyun whines loudly, wriggling his body with such utmost force. “I won’t forgive both of you until I get my birthday present.” He sulks again.

Wonpil then nudges Jaehyung’s side, giving a slight gesture about their big plan for today. “C’mon hyung, the time is almost up.”

Younghyun glances back and forth to both males, didn’t comprehend for whatever they are talking about right now. _What is time’s up?_

The red-haired male rolls his eyes in confusion when he saw Wonpil closes the distance between them by leaning lightly, before puts his chin perfectly on Younghyun’s shoulder. He makes a soft gasp when Wonpil starts to whisper in such a hushed tone.

“Are you ready for the surprise, hyung?”

Younghyun blinks as he felt that his birthday present would be something that he couldn’t even imagine.

“Uh—I guess so.”

“Good.” Wonpil put an unknown smirk, retreat himself from the older male and Younghyun could feel a cold shiver running down on his spine immediately. Whatever it is, Younghyun is afraid that he could never be ready.

+

Jaehyung easily drags Younghyun's feet and hoists the younger's body to sit on his laps before putting a languid kiss with such affection. Younghyun reciprocates the kiss with an equal amount of passion, letting Jaehyung’s lips digging deeper into Younghyun’s wet cavern. The younger male moans softly.

Wonpil is right on a tow, placing another languid kiss along the exposing flesh between Younghyun’s neck and his shoulder blade from behind, makes such a shiver on Younghyun’s body. The red-haired male between the three let out another moan when one of his boyfriend’s pairs of hands roaming his body from each side, make such a shirt riled up in the process. He squeaks when such thumbs tweak his nipples.

Younghyun could say that the pair of hands belonged to Wonpil because Jaehyung’s hands are now cupping on Younghyun’s face, deepening the kiss. The red-haired male muffled whimpers heard because Wonpil’s thumb is now caressing his hardening buds before making a slight pinch into it, wet lips makes such a trail on his back. Younghyun feels so spoiled by the attention showering from both of his boyfriends’ right now.

Wonpil takes no time to shred Younghyun’s shirt from behind and it obviously makes Jaehyung gaining easier access to marking Younghyun’s pale skin at the front. There is a soft bite on an expose flesh between the juncture of his neck and his left shoulder before smooth lips soothe it. Younghyun then whimpers when he felt another stinging of bite here and there, both at his front and his back, replaced by wet kisses soon after. Both of his boyfriends are marking him right now.

Jaehyung is back to claiming Younghyun lips after inspecting his works, beautiful bruises decorated on the younger’s body. The red-haired male becomes so pliant under their care, letting them do many things to him right now as he felt Wonpil darts his tongue, licking down half of Younghyun’s back ever so slowly, sensually and Younghyun can’t help but let out another muffled moan. As for his other lover, he still languidly attached his lips to Younghyun’s chapped one.

“Feels good, hyung?” Wonpil asks between his ministrations, as he heard the older male whimpers on the touch of his limp girth outside his sweatpants. Younghyun comes into a certain point that he didn’t even care about whose hands are now traveling south on his body. He just needs someone to touch him, on his every cranny and nook of his body, makes him craving for more.

A mild palming from one of his boyfriends’ hands on Younghyun’s soft flesh makes such a hitch breath become so apparent and he can’t help but surrender into the touch. His cock is now twitching slightly before hardening slowly.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” It’s Jaehyung who claimed Younghyun’s lips by now and the younger male whimpers softly as the touch of his cock– _it’s Jaehyung’s hands he somehow knows_ – didn’t seem to die anytime soon. He then moans helplessly when the said hands now slide inside his sweatpants without any warning, grabs Younghyun’s flesh with a mild strength as Younghyun throws his head back, exposing his bruised neck.

“ _Ah-_!” The instant moans that left out from the red-haired male mouth quickly gaining attention straight to his boyfriends’ cock as both male groans simultaneously. Wonpil is not helping either, but latched his sinful lips to Younghyun’s back and peppering wet kisses in no time, before makes kitten licking to the said parts, back and forth, in such a mild gesture.

Jaehyung’s hands on Younghyun’s cock increasing its speed along with Younghyun’s loud moan. He didn’t even want to slow down his pace as everything that left out from Younghyun’s mouth right now is too beautiful to be missed. Jaehyung loves it when Younghyun becomes such a pliant under his care.

“H-hyung, _ah-_!”

Jaehyung snickers between his ministrations on the red-haired male body, gaining a low chuckle from Wonpil who seems to become more and more addicted to Younghyun’s neck and broad back. They are both eager to please their lover in their own way.

The eldest male of the three bucks his hip roughly for once in a time, making Younghyun moaning even louder. He somehow faintly felt the hardening flesh of Wonpil’s cock on his back and feels more aroused. It didn’t help when the stroking on Younghyun’s cock become rough and faster as well.

“You like this, do you?” Jaehyung managed to sneers on Younghyun's already messy state, his body flushed with each and every touch from his boyfriends’ hands. The red-haired male whimpering louder when Jaehyung slides out his hands as the hips now bucking him before makes a slight rub into their hardening cock. Both male groans simultaneously.

On the other way, Wonpil gently bucks his hips to Younghyun’s lower back with his clothed cock and Jaehyung sneakily rubs his hands to Younghyun’s cock with a filthy gesture. The red-haired male really couldn’t help but moans helplessly on his boyfriends’ lewd action. He really needs someone to fill him up very – _very_ – soon.

“ _Ah-_ please, _Ah-_ fuck me, please.” Younghyun begs, with such a low growl. “ _Ah-_!”

“Thought that you will not ask about it, hyung.” Wonpil smirks, slides out himself simultaneously with Jaehyung in tow, discard their clothes rather quickly, not wanting their lover to be waiting too long. Younghyun, still on his blurred mind only could whine when he felt someone jerks down his body to facing him with two slick cocks to be taking care of.

Younghyun takes no time to roughly swallow one of those cocks whilst his hands stroking the other slick one with mild strength. Both males before him growl lowly.

He taking turns to his swallow, stroking and licking the fleshes simultaneously, even it makes his jaw seriously hurts from stretching his mouth wider to each of the lengthy girth of his boyfriends’ cock. Younghyun didn’t even care whose hands on whose cock tugs his hair ever so tightly when he guides it deeper to his mouth.

Someone thrusts deeper his cock on Younghyun’s mouth and when the red-haired male overlooks, he met with a lustful stare of Wonpil above whilst Jaehyung bucking his hips on the grabbed cock on Younghyun’s other hands, and vice versa. It’s such a filthy scene to be seen of, but neither are they care of it right now.

Jaehyung groans when Younghyun hollowed his cheek on the older heavy girth before making a loud pop noise and bobbing his head again in no time. There is a dripping of spit on Younghyun’s chin when he pulls out from Jaehyung and taking turns to please Wonpil in no time.

“Shit, hyung.” Wonpil’s curses on whatever Younghyun does with his filthy mouth on Wonpil’s lengthy girth. A dirty sound of slurping echoing through the room and Younghyun can’t help to make a choking noise when Wonpil thrust his hips deeper, the blunt tip of his lengthy girth is now hitting Younghyun’s throat continuously. Another tug on the red-haired male makes him moan a little but didn’t stop him from whatever he has been doing right now.

“He sure loves our cock, isn’t he, hyung?” Wonpil sneers, between his panting breath whilst deepthroating Younghyun’s throat in no time. Younghyun sure that his lips become much swollen, jaw’s hurt, spit after spit drooling on his chin. He chokes on Wonpil’s cock many times now but he didn’t even care as he felt that his own cock become like a solid rock by the time comes.

He whines when someone jerks him up to crashing their lips, roughly and demanding. Younghyun kisses back eagerly without even noticing whose lips he has been kissing now. Younghyun then breaks the kiss in panting breath, hazy eyes and mouth parting open. Jaehyung’s face comes in Younghyun’s blurred view.

“H-hyung, fuck me, please.” He begs – _no, wails to be exact_ – to the older male before him. He can’t help himself to be filled of. He really needs it. “Please.”

Jaehyung takes no time to drag Younghyun to the bed with him, kisses Younghyun’s lips fervently as the younger immediately straddles on his laps and Wonpil follows them in tow with such a wicked smile, so Younghyun now got trapped by both of his boyfriends. He whines when he finally realizes what his boyfriends’ are planning about since the morning. They want to rip him apart by buried both of their fat, thick cock into Younghyun’s ass.

“You got it now, sweetheart?” Wonpil’s voice heard on Younghyun’s left ear, nipping on the tip slightly. “Do you think you could handle it?” He asks.

Younghyun nods vigorously but moans immediately when a nimble finger intruding his ass without any warning. Wonpil is shamelessly stretching him open right now, as deep as he could, before slides another finger in tow. Younghyun gasps, leaning his head on Jaehyung’s shoulder, a muffled moan follows as he felt that he has been stretching out impossibly wider – _Wonpil makes a scissoring movement to test how wide it is later_. He then cries when Wonpil slips the third finger and Younghyun felt his inside’s now burning as the moan becomes nothing but louder. He pushing back for everything that Wonpil presses up.

“Alright enough, come on.” The youngest of the three then claims as he slips out his fingers and Younghyun whines again by the loss of contact. He then felt being arched down, facing Jaehyung’s front as Wonpil is facing Younghyun’s back. The youngest male then whispers in such a hushed tone, fuel up everything that’s already burning.

“Be ready, hyung.”

+

Wonpil’s slick girth is nudging on Younghyun’s entrance, the blunt tip presses up to open his hole and Younghyun moans loudly when a single deep roll from Wonpil’s hips makes his fat, thick cock slides easily. A low groan then heard when another flesh tries to pushing in, stretch Younghyun’s ass impossibly wider when Jaehyung thrust his hips to push his cook deeper. They are all moaning simultaneously when the older male successfully slides in.

“ _Shit. Shit. Shit._ ” Jaehyung curses in no time when his cock rubs with Wonpil’s slick one as Younghyun’s entrance clenches them in maddening strength. Younghyun already breathing hard, thighs shaking, even they are doing nothing, yet. He felt so full of his boyfriends’ cock stuffing him at the same time.

It’s a moment of a miracle that he still survived.

Younghyun’s face falls flat on Jaehyung’s chest when Wonpil hits deep for the first time, then followed by a thrust from Jaehyung’s hips. Younghyun moans uncontrollably as hits after hits, stabs after stabs, deep rolls of hips abuse his inside in no time. He makes choking noise or other wanton sounds, vaguely screams Jaehyung’s or Wonpil’s name as he felt being too nicely open with heavy girths that belonged to his boyfriends’ only.

Younghyun’s mind blurred as his boyfriends’ fucking him over and over, endlessly. He could only scream needy sex noises when his prostate being stab by the blunt tip of either Wonpil’s or Jaehyung’s cock. His own flesh is leaking with a precum from its blunt tip.

He felt that Jaehyung hitting him deeper as the older male shifts his hold on Younghyun’s shaking thighs. Wonpil sneaks his arm on Younghyun’s waist, trapped the older male in more sinful action. Both of his boyfriends’ set their own pace, moving without rhythmical pace, stabbing and slamming Younghyun’s heat impossibly deeper. Their panting breaths are too apparent into each other ears but nobody seems to stop at any moment. Younghyun cries.

“ _Ah-_ yes, fuck me, _Ah-_ yes!” Younghyun’s voice sounds so hoarse and it makes the stabs to his prostate become more abusive. He cries again, but cries for good. He wants them to fuck him impossibly deeper, makes him forget everything but their name.

“You love this, hyung?” Wonpil’s sounds so raspy, his hips didn’t stop slams Younghyun’s ass from behind. It becomes more abusive, frantic as both of the cocks inside him are now fucking him senseless, over and over. Younghyun’s mind went blank and he could only feel his boyfriends’ cock rubbing inside him with intense speed.

Both male groans when Younghyun’s entrance clench with its utmost force, the heat inside making their throbbing cock almost reach the limit and their lover's body become so tensed as the blood is rushing rapidly to Younghyun’s stiff, neglected cock.

“What is it, love?” Under him, Jaehyung can’t help but ask when he felt the clench didn’t even loosen a little bit. “Do you need to cum, hm?”

Younghyun nods, followed by a weak plea. “P-please..”

Someone stabs and Younghyun moans again, helplessly leans his head to Jaehyung’s shoulders in complete surrender. Another weak plea heard and they pitied him instantly. Wonpil then reaches out Younghyun’s cock and the red-haired male cries ever so loudly as the grasps on his cock become so tight into the flesh, signaling him to burst out anytime soon.

“C’mon, hyung. Cum for us.” Wonpil’s raspy voice heard again and Younghyun couldn’t be so thankful through the night. “You’ve been good today, hyung.”

And, Younghyun did as he told, exploding endless white string and cries out loud. His body jerks uncontrollably as he spurts another heavy load to both of Wonpil’s hands and dripping out his own cock before his limbs going so limp. It’s his boyfriends’ time to chasing on their own fantasy.

It’s Jaehyung who curses so loudly after few thrusts of his hips bringing him all over the edge. Wonpil follows seconds later as Younghyun mewls weakly as he felt a continuous burst of cum hitting his insides in no time. Their bodies are so flushed against each other, sweaty and disheveled. Younghyun let out a broken moan when another warmth spurting out inside him before collapsing atop each other on the heap of Younghyun’s soft mattress. Their rapid heartbeats are drumming against their chest after such a lewd action being executed.

Wonpil pulls out himself before rolling on Jaehyung’s side, eyelids threatening to close down. Jaehyung follows a suit and Younghyun immediately feels so empty after being fully stuffed before. The older chuckles, ruffles the sweaty red-haired male bangs with the utmost affection.

“Are we forgiven now, BriBri?” The eldest asks when he already calming down his heartbeat and casts his eyes to the crown of Younghyun’s head. “Isn’t it the best birthday gift ever for you?”

Wonpil attempts to let out a low chuckle as Younghyun weakly whines. “Yes, but my back hurts so badly.” He said. “How’d you responsible for this?”

“We’ll attend your needs so you don’t have to move a single cell from the bed, hyung.” Wonpil replies. “Don’t we agree on this before, right, Jaehyung hyung?”

Jaehyung let out a groan, neither accept nor oppose Wonpil’s idea. His body is aching everywhere but it’s probably nowhere near Younghyun who being split open so tremendously.

“Oh, you better start early, Piri.” The red-haired male says again. “I can’t even move my hand right now.”

Wonpil laughs softly, roll up himself before back with wet towels and clean up Younghyun’s legs in one swift motion. “Anything for you, my love.”

Younghyun smiles weakly when Wonpil triumphantly finished his job before stealing a playful peck in between. Jaehyung then straightens up himself from the other side of the bed, slips on whoever pants he found lying scattered on the floor and throws one to Wonpil. He then comes in tow next to Wonpil, looks incredibly tall compared to their youngest boyfriend, his free hands wrapping on Wonpil’s slender waist. Younghyun is already looking so comfortable nestled with half body covered with a thin blanket, the stain of cum already wiped clean from his body by Wonpil a while ago.

“I need a quick wash up, mind to join, Wonpil-ah?” He asks with a slight tone that Wonpil knows that they will do something rather than a quick wash up.

“Yes, I’d love to, hyung.” Wonpil answers suggestively as he noticed a glare from the red-haired male before them. “You’ll join us too, Younghyun hyung?”

“No.” He hisses with his utmost will, his back pained him even with a slight movement. “I need my beauty sleep.”

Jaehyung then shrugs nonchalantly. “So, it’s only us then, Pil.” He says before strides out with the younger in tow, stealing kisses in between. Both males are now chuckles when they heard rather a loud shout when Jaehyung slams shut Younghyun’s bedroom door almost eagerly.

“Yah! No funny business anymore, you two!”

Jaehyung slaps Wonpil’s flat bottoms playfully in response to trigger the other lover, gaining a shriek from the youngest male. Younghyun’s gruff tone heard within seconds.

“YAH!”

“Sorry, we won’t promise that, BriBri.” Jaehyung shouts in an equal amount before slamming shut the bathroom door with a loud thud and a muffled shriek from the other male.

Younghyun sighing heavily, feels so done with them.

He better sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> my humble thank you for everyone who finished until the last sentence >.<  
> it should be for another fandom, but i think it suits jaepilian more and it's our beloved bassist birthday, so why not?  
> kudos and comments are always lovely >///<


End file.
